Before A Time of Evil
by Turtle1999
Summary: Just like every wizard, Voldemort went to Hogwarts. His life is a mad house...he has no family and nobody cares about him, and that's the way he likes it. Until he meets someone who will change him forever...
1. Chapter 1

Before A Time of Evil

Disclaimer: Um Yeah I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…just this plot.

A/N: So what was Tom Riddles time at Hogwarts like? Here is his story. Story is told from Tom's POV.

Platform 9¾

The bloody ticket said 9¾. There was no such thing. I had already made a fool of myself asking a conductor where it was.

"Foolish boy, there is no such place!" He had nearly shouted.

I had walked away, my face flushed.

I looked around the station. Suddenly a family appeared and they had similar trolleys to the one I had. I followed at a distance, trying to avoid suspicion. They walked right up to the barrier between platforms three and four, turned their trolleys so that they were facing the barrier, and charged right at it. I winced as the front of the trolley made contact with the solid barrier. I waited for the crashing noise to meet my ears, but it never came. I stared up in aw as the next child went through the barrier, this time only wincing slightly. It was as if the barrier was swallowing the people running into them.

Once their parents had gone, I wheeled my trolley over in front of the barrier, gripped the handle and charged at the wall.

I almost let out a cry when I was about to make contact with the wall, but managed to hold it in. Instead of crashing into the wall, I went _into _it.

I emerged on to a new platform; a large sigh read 'Platform 9¾'.It hung in front of a huge freight train. Everywhere I looked parents were helping their children onto the train. Children were loading up trunks and owl cages onto the train. There was the occasional cat or mouse scurrying around people's feet, and a desperate person chasing after it.

I walked over toward a door, and tried to carry my trunk up the stairs, well it was more of dragging it up the steps. I went along and found an empty compartment and shoved my trunk on the floor, and rushed back out to get my owl, Precious, and other odds and ends I had left on my trolley.

I walked back and closed the door to my compartment.

I stared out the window as I watched the last of the people boarding the train, parents of first years saying good-bye teary-eyed, and kids waving out the windows to their little brothers, sisters, and parents. It reminded me of everything I didn't have. I had no family, I nobody that truly cared about me, I was left feeling hallow, like I was a pain and nobody wanted to be around me. I reassured myself of this when I looked at other compartments filled to the brim with kids, and then back at mine, which was completely empty, besides me and my owl, my only friend.

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know and I will try to update!


	2. Chapter 2

Before a Time of Evil Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series…I wish I did.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I hadn't really been active with Fanfiction but then I started this other story _The Untold Story _and I'm in that like writing mood…so I reread my stories and I thought this one needed updating.

I stared out the window, watching the hills roll by. The sound of laughter and people talking floated into my compartment. It reminded me of everything I didn't have: friends, a family, and a life for that matter. However, in a way this was better, I had nobody to hold me to anything, nobody telling me what to do, and most importantly nobody bossing me around.

The door of my compartment opened. I turned to look at the pleasantly plump lady that stood there, pushing a trolley filled with goodies.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" She asked kindly.

I stood up, and dug in my pocket for a few of the gold pieces that I had taken from my vault at Gringots, the wizard bank.

A few minutes later I was sitting back down with some chocolate frogs and licorice sticks. The first piece of licorice I bit into was rather unpleasant. It had a waxy flavor. I nearly spit it out but managed to swallow it. I looked at the package. _Every Flavored Licorice Sticks _it read. They weren't kidding.

I sat in silence for a while until the door slid open.

"Excuse me," a voice asked.

I turned, and all time stopped completely. A girl stood there. No, not just any girl, she was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. The sunlight reflected off her light, slightly wavy chestnut hair, giving it a golden tint.

"Uh yes?" I managed to stammer out.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Stanton has lost one." She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Um no I haven't sorry." I said, nearly getting tongue tied in the process.

"Ok, and you should change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said.

I nodded and she slid the door shut and went to the next compartment.

I fumbled around trying to find my robes, but the picture of that girl kept floating through my mind. I didn't even know her name, I knew nothing about her. Well expect for the fact that she was beautiful. She may not have been so beautiful to anyone else, but to me, she was like a goddess. No, she wasn't pretty, she wasn't beautiful, she was as radiant as the sun.

I pulled my robes on as we pulled into the Hogwarts station. The sun had already set and the air was damp, as if it was going to rain.

"First Years! First Years! This way! Follow Me!" A man's voice called.

"Hi Professor!" An older student said cheerfully as she passed.

"Welcome Back!" He replied. "First years! Follow me to the boats!" He said and started toward me.

I dragged my trunk and carried my owl and cage in the other hand and placed them in the pile of trunks and followed all of the first year students to the boats.

"Now listen here. Four or five to a boat. Now get a move on!" The man called.

I went to the nearest boat; some other people piled in behind me. They were deep into a conversation. They ignored me, which was fine by me because I was ignoring them.

All at once the boats gave a lurch and started off across the lake.

"There it is!" Someone slightly up ahead shouted.

A chorus of 'wow' and 'oh my gosh' followed.

I looked ahead; the castle was spectacular. It was picture perfect actually, with the lake in front of it and the slightly risen fog.

When we bumped into the shore we all got out and made the short walk to the castle. It was so quiet; you could have heard a cricket chirp.

We walked through the castle. There were pictured everywhere…and they bloody moved! The staircases bloody moved too! We came to a set of large double doors made out of a thick, engraved wood. A man with a short white beard and hair to match it, stood there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said. "I am Professor Dumbledore. The sorting and feast will begin in a moment." With that he turned and walked down the corridor.

Whispers erupted from the crowd I was in.

"What's the sorting?"

"Don't you know anything?"

"My parents aren't wizards."

"Mudblood."

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see a boy with slick, gelled dark black hair talking to a girl with straight, long blonde hair.

Before the conversation could continue, the doors opened. The dining hall was magnificent. The ceiling was like a stormy sky; there were four long tables, two on each side of where we were walking; and golden pillars on the sides, by the walls.

We made our way to the front where the teachers sat lined up along a table facing the room.

An eerie hush fell over the room.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Dumbledore said.

"Alexandria Allen!" a slightly nervous girl walked up the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. It started to move, and talk!

"Yes, yes I see. Well that wouldn't do now would it? Hum. Well it better be…HUFFLEPUF!"

The table to my right exploded into cheers, and the newly sorted girl walked over and took a seat.

"John Dixion!" The hat barely touched his head before shouting: "RAVENCLAW!"

The names continued on and on until one caught my attention.

"Lilybeth Morris!" The girl from the train walked up to the stool and sat down.

The hat murmured to itself for a few seconds. "SYLYTHERIN!" it shouted.

The far table started cheering and she gracefully slid off the stool and walked over to the table.

More names were called and then, "Tom Riddle!"

I walked up on slightly shaky legs and sat on the stool. The hat slid over my eyes, and I was enveloped in a sleeve of darkness. It was silent for what seemed like eternity. I could feel people watching, and I could only imagine how dumb I looked sitting up here with a black hat on, with only half my face showing.

"And look at what we have here, an almost direct descendent of Salazyar Slytherin himself." I could feel people's stares intensify. "No questions asked…SLYTHERIN!"

A large cheer came from the Slytherin table. I walked over, nearly slipping off the stool in the process, but catching myself so nobody probably noticed. I sat down causally across from Lilybeth. I don't remember the rest of the sorting happening, but it must have because soon a man was stepping up to a stand as if to make a speech.

"Welcome back students, and welcome first years." A man said as he stood up to the large set of golden carved wings attached to a stand. "I am Headmaster Armando Dippet. Another year to start and it too will be over before we know it. As Headmaster I am obligated to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, and if you choose to disobey the consequences most likely will be sever. Now let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and food appeared on the plates before us.

Most people wasted no time in grabbing whatever was in front of them and piling it high on their plates, but I just sat there, and when I looked up, all I could see was Lilybeth. She had just glanced up and her big chocolate brown eyes held my gaze for a minute before floating back down to her plate. Just looking at her made me feel like I was on a different planet…one which everything was good, and nothing bad could ever happen…that's what happened when I looked at Lilybeth Morris…

**A/N: So longish update! Anyway I hope you liked it! Leave me a review!**

**Oh and I don't own the quote from the Hunger Games: She wasn't pretty, she wasn't beautiful, she was as radiant as the sun. **


End file.
